


[Podfic] When You See Them Don't Balk

by ofjustimagine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Do Not Annoy Sports Gods, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reveal at the end, Trick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 4:16, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:We are the ones sent when oaths are broken, when too much is demanded. You know who we are, and now, you'll learn our name.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] When You See Them Don't Balk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You See Them, Don't Balk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052691) by [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%255BOC%255D+When+You+See+Them%252C+Dont+Balk.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%255BOC%255D+When+You+See+Them%252C+Dont+Balk.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Me, emotional about baseball in the 2020 hellscape? It's more likely than you think! Thanks for silveradept for this delightful little fic, and for the blanket permission for transformative works! Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square "Original Work". 


End file.
